Hinata: La Heroína de Konohagakure No Sato
by Elffies
Summary: Cansada de la sobre protección constante de su hermana, padre y primo decide hacerse pasar por hombre en el ejercito para traer gloria a su clan y demostrar que es totalmente capaz como los hombres. Fic inspirado en la pélicula "Mulan", pareja Sasuhina.
1. Prologo

**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

 **A** utora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

–Piensan–

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

.

.

Hinata: La Heroína de Konohagakure No Sato.

.

.

.

Prologo.

En la vida de un habitante país del fuego lo más importante es traer honor y gloria a su clan. Neji Hyūga siempre ha tenido presente aquello. Desde los 12 años de edad siempre le había traído gloria a su clan, en especial para honrar la memoria de su padre que dio la vida por su país, pero más importante: Su familia.  
No podía estar más orgulloso por él, que con honor y la frente en alto se encargaba de ahora liderar el clan desde que su tío Hiashi Hyūga (Claro, bajo las órdenes del mismo) perdió parcialmente la habilidad de caminar, ya que ahora utilizaba un bastón; siempre se encontraba débil. Ahora la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros, tenía que cuidar su reputación y dar un ejemplo intachable, más al pertenecer a uno de los cuatro Ichizoku* más nobles de Hi no Kuni*.

Dentro del clan siempre actuaba como el líder y los miembros del mismo lo reconocían como tal, sin embargo ante el consejo de la aldea Hiashi Hyūga tenía que hacer acto de aparición, fingir que se encontraba en condiciones óptimas; cosa que se le dificultaba un poco, mas no era imposible ya que esas juntas eran solo dos veces al año y siempre era acompañado por su hija mayor Hanabi y su sobrino Neji; el cual apreciaba como su hijo. Ese par era tan parecido por su atractivo, su inconfundible cabellera castaña, el porte orgulloso que caracterizaba a los Hyūga y por su puesto; sus inconfundibles ojos blancos característicos del clan. Gente externa a la aldea al verlos juntos jurarían que eran gemelos, además de que poseían la misma edad de 22 años.

Sin embargo lo que muy poca gente sabia, por no decir nadie externa a la familia, es que el patriarca contaba con otra hija, la cual era menor. No obstante a ella la mantenía oculta, ya que en varias ocasiones la habían intentado secuestrar por ser la sacerdotisa del pequeño templo que le rendía culto a Hamura Ōtsutsuki dentro del clan y tenía poderes de clarividencia ya que había sido bendecida por el Tenseigan**. Desde pequeña había sido así por lo cual Hiashi no se arriesgaba a perder a la menor de sus hijas y su heredera directa si Neji se llegaba a casar con alguna doncella de otro clan.

Sin embargo ella contaba ya con 17 años y en el lapso del siguiente invierno ella cumpliría la edad para poder ser desposada, sin embargo para Hiashi eso no estaba a discusión y menos para Hanabi, su hermana mayor. La consideraban una joven demasiado hermosa y que había sido bendecida por la misma Kaguya para ser desposada por cualquier joven mediocre de la aldea o de algún hijo adinerado de los señores feudales.  
En varias ocasiones se habían sorprendido algunos miembros de la rama secundaria intentando cortejar a la joven, sin éxito alguno.

Para Hanabi su hermana no estaba a discusión de cortejo para ningún miembro del clan, ni siquiera para los ancianos del consejo. En varias ocasiones intentaban tocar el tema para desposar a la menor; siempre terminaban en desastre el si quiera, interrogar la opinión del patriarca. Neji y Hanabi se oponían rotundamente ante la idea de los ancianos el querer casar a la bella Hinata. Para algunas personas el cuidado y protección que le daban a la joven era exagerado, pero Hiashi no se daría el lujo de perder a una de sus bellas flores tal y como sucedió con su amada esposa.

Sorato Hyūga fue la mujer de la que cualquier hombre se podría enamorar. Su carácter fuerte y decidido contrastaba a la perfección con su amabilidad y dulzura. Siempre fue la perfecta matriarca del clan con sus decisiones justas y amables, fue querida por acá miembro del mismo y amada en su totalidad por Hiashi, su cielo, su luna, su sol… ella era todo para él y cuanto esta pereció de una extraña enfermedad de las cuales los doctores no lograron saber a qué se debía la condición clínica, algunos decían que era el precio que cobraba Kaguya al darle una hija con el poder del Tenseigan y otros que la dulce y pequeña Hinata había sido la persona que le robo la vida a su madre por medio de ese misterioso poder, nadie sabio los límites del mismo ni siquiera la misma Hyūga conocía en totalidad de este.

Más todo cambiaría, ningún plan de boda se concretaría, ninguna fiesta más se celebraría y la risa de los niños cesaría… porque la guerra se aproximaba y los ríos de sangre comenzarían.

.

.

.

Hi no Kuni: País de Fuego.  
Hyūga Ichizoku: Clan Hyūga.  
Tenseigan: Evolución del Byakugan.

Notas Bizarras: Nuevo Fic y también es Sasuhina, sé que aún no acabo los otros pero tengo años con este escrito y jamás lo contrete hasta hoy, la idea revolotea de nuevo en mi mente desde hace días y tenía que hacerlo, este Fic está inspirado en la película "Mulan" es de mis princesas favoritas y encontré ciertas similitudes, este fic se adapta en una época samurái no ninja, solo tomare los jutsus sanguíneos (Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan y Tenseigan) aun no sé si incluir los bijus, es algo que en el lapso de estos días decidiré. Espero les guste y nos leemos la próxima.

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._


	2. Deshonor

**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

 **A** utora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

–Piensan–

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

Capitulo l. Deshonor.

.

.

.

–No está a discusión, Hinata. Ahora ve a tu habitación. Ordeno con severidad la ahora embarazada Hanabi frente a los demás miembros del consejo de su clan.  
–P-pero onee-san, entiende; yo no quiero casarme con Neji-sama –dijo cabizbaja tratando de contener las lágrimas –, e-es como mi hermano.  
– ¡Es que acaso no le han enseñado modales! –Replico un anciano del consejo enfurecido –, frente a un hombre las mujeres casaderas deben guardar silencio.

Sin poder decir nada, la más joven de los Hyūga derramo un par de lágrimas que con la manga de su impecable kimono blanco limpio de manera rápida, a lo que se limitó a asentir y callar, tal como le enseñaron... siempre perfecta, estoica, obediente; _sumisa, a su parecer_.

Hanabi al quedar a cargo por la ausencia de su padre y primo tomo una decisión que hacia estragos desde hace meses atrás, que aunque ella y su progenitor se oponían rotundamente no podían ir contra las reglas del clan y la cual era que al cumplir los 18 años de edad, a la menor debían desposar. No representaba problema, porque los pocos señores feudales que conocían la existencia de la menor, habían enviado presentes con proposiciones de matrimonio, mas ellos no querían que se fuera lejos, querían conservarla dentro del clan por su poder de clarividencia. Sus ojos eran valiosos y no se darían el lujo de perderlos por una tonta regla del clan, así que la única forma de que esta siguiera con ellos era casarla con la única persona que consideraban digna en el clan: Neji Hyūga. Aunque esto implicara incesto, cosa que llego a ser común en el clan entre primos segundos y terceros, sin embargo ya no se practicaba y menos entre primos hijos de gemelos, con un lazo sanguíneo casi tan directo como si de hermanos se tratasen.

–No se habla más del tema hasta que Oto-san vuelva de Sunagakure.

Dicho esto cada miembro presente se levantó seguido de ambas damas presentes, a lo que estas salieron antes del recinto no sin antes de la que la mayor de ellas le diera instrucciones con quien debía presentarse para ser la esposa que un Hyūga necesita.

.

.

.

(…)

–Señores, nos encontramos en guerra –menciono el severamente el Hokage Hatake Kakashi –, en este momento tanto el kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara y yo hemos firmado un acuerdo de paz entre nuestras naciones lo cual garantiza una cooperación entre ambas para ir proteger nuestros intereses. Protegeremos ambas naciones desde las fronteras, para interceptar cualquier ataque enemigo de Amegakure.

–Tratemos de cooperar entre nosotros para garantizar la victoria y la menor perdida posible de nuestros aldeanos en ambas naciones, en este momento están siendo notificados los clanes de la alerta que se está dando y reclutando tanto a los más jóvenes como a los antiguos samuráis de ambas naciones para contribuir –dijo claramente el pelirrojo observando con decisión a los mayores clanes y oficiales de las mismas; prosiguiendo –, sé que ha habido diferencia entre nuestros pueblos, pero en tiempos difíciles nos hemos tendido la mano y ayudado para el prosperar de ambas naciones.

–Espero la cooperación de nuestros mayores clanes, todos sin excepción –. Se puso de pie Kakashi observando a los patriarcas del clan Uchiha y Hyūga, los cuales se habían mostrado más renuentes por tener técnicas oculares, cosa que les daba una mayor ventaja en el terreno enemigo.

Aclarando su garganta el líder de Uchiha se puso de pie seguido de lo que parecían ser sus guaruras a sus espaldas.  
–Como líder de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Konoha, cuanta con nuestro total apoyo –menciono Fugaku observando retadoramente a Hiashi, ya que estos no tenían una armoniosa relación y era bien sabido que han existido conflictos entre ambos clanes –, mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke, están dispuestos a liderar las tropas de infiltración con pocos miembros de la misma para intersectar al enemigo en su territorio y se derrame la menor sangre posible.

Al ser estos mencionados se quitaron las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros y con respeto ofrecieron sus servicios a ambos Kages, siendo plenamente aceptados por estos, siendo un plan que podría garantizar la victoria sin tantas pérdidas.

–Dado a que el patriarca de los Uchiha –se puso de pie Hiashi casi escupiendo el apellido de los nombrados –tiene un "brillante" plan en el cual se puede casi garantizar la victoria, pongo en disposición los miembros de mi clan siendo igual o mejor que ellos por nuestros ojos, al igual que recomiendo a los Inuzuka y Aburame por ser especialistas en rastreo. Recalcando como miembro excepcional de mi familia mi sobrino, Neji. Quedamos a sus órdenes e indicaciones.

.

.

.

(…)

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su padre y primo habían vuelto a la aldea, dos semanas en las cuales tenía que aprender etiqueta, cocina, modales y la ceremonia del té. Solo para que una cuarentona mujer de la ciudad le diera su aprobación como la esposa perfecta que debía ser, era irónico que una mujer sola y sin hijos la fuera a juzgar sobre su comportamiento.

Observo su reflejo de nuevo en el espejo de su habitación, no pudo evitar contener el cosquilleo en sus ojos al flaquear por sus ganas de llorar, se veía totalmente diferente; tan falsa. Ella era blanca, más ese maldito maquillaje tan pálido le daba un toque espectral, su largo cabello ahora lo tenía recogido en un alto moño elaborado con una horquilla en forma de mariposa en tonos celestes con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros. Sus largas pestañas cubiertas de un líquido negro que sentía que pesaba y notaba pequeños grupos en ellas, una sombra de ojos tan cargada que hacía que sus rasgos acrecentaran en color aguamarina a juego con su kimono color jade de largas mangas anchas con bordados de Sakura en la falda, el obi era en tono rosa ajustándose perfectamente a las curvas de si cuerpo y resaltándolas aún más.  
Escucho el llamado en la puerta, indicándole que era hora de partir hacia la vivienda de esa mujer, suspiro con cansancio, no podía escapar de su futuro, su destino era ser la sumisa esposa del gran Neji Hyūga que cargaba con una maldición en sus ojos al ver lo que el destino le deparaba.

Al llegar a la entrada coloco sus geta* y camino lentamente con su mirada perdida hacia el carruaje que la esperaba hacia su forzoso destino.

Observo como los arboles iban disminuyendo en el camino para comenzar a darle lugar a las viviendas de los aldeanos de Konoha, ella nunca salía del complejo Hyūga, sin embargo cuando lo hacía disfrutaba de la vista aunque solo fuera por carrosa, no obstante ese día no podía…. miraba fuera de la ventana, pero no se deleitaba con las vista que esta le brindaba; ni la risa de los niños felices la hacían sonreír, ni el dulce aroma de las flores calmaban los amargos pensamientos que parecían querer colarse de sus perlados ojos que no tenían brillo ni luz, solo un pequeño destello de una diminuta lagrima que lograba colarse de los mismos y un montón de suspiros anudados en su pecho que comenzaban a doler por estarlos conteniendo. Tan resguardada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el carruaje se había detenido y que el cochero del mismo le pedía bajar de el para dirigirse con la casamentera, esta al darse cuenta de su desliz a paso apurado bajo para entrar a aquel lugar que desde hace dos semanas había temido pisar.

Al entrar al elegante hogar de la mujer, conocida como Hakama Azura, el imprégnate olor del incienso se coló por sus fosas nasales a lo cual hizo una mueca de desagrado al no estar acostumbrada a tan penetrante olor.

–Es de muy mala educación hacer ese tipo de gestos en una dama –reprendió la robusta mujer que tenía una pizarra entre sus manos y una chillante, pero demandante voz la hizo pasar y comenzó a examinarla –. Muy flacucha, nada apta para tener hijos, demasiado baja; simplona a mi parecer, ojos… bueno extraños, pero si se saben usar bien seductores y de buen tamaño, pechos demasiado exagerados, cabello hermoso. Al menos tenemos algo en todo este desastre, ¿lo tienes largo, querida? –pregunto con una falsa sonrisa a lo que la ojiluna asistió –más te vale conservarlo así, a los hombres no le gustan las mujeres pelonas.

Después de ese examen corporal y verbal sobre "las virtudes de la buena esposa", la hizo tomar asiento a la mesa para ver de qué manera esta servía el té y competer si esta comía de manera correcta los alimentos. Con sumo cuidado la menor tomo la tetera, ya que las largas mangas de su kimono no le favorecían y sirvió ambas tazas de porcelana, siendo la de la robusta mujer la primera y prosiguiendo con la suya, al concentrar la atención en el caliente líquido que iba de un recipiente a otro una visión comenzó a formarse en forma de remolino dentro de la misma, dejo caer la tetera haciendo que esta se rompiera y salpicara del agua caliente a la casamentera, con rabia la tomo del brazo y la comenzó a jalonear, más al ver que no respondía miro fijamente sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban iluminados en un tono lila. Comenzó a gritar al ver las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza, las escenas de muerte, destrucción y desolación comenzaban a inundar sus pensamientos, sentía como si la sangre que veía en esos espectrales ojos la comenzara a llenar en sus manos. Al soltarla comenzó a gritar al no poder dejar de llorar por tan horribles pensamientos. Hinata al pasar su transe y ver lo que había provocado toco la frente de la mayor con los dedos anular e índice y comenzó a extraer esas imágenes de la mente de Azura.

– ¡Monstruo! –Le grito levantándose con dificultad – ¡Tú eres un monstruo! ¡Oni, oni*!

Gritaba sin cesar la mujer, y jaloneando a la ojiluna fuera de su hogar, frente a la mirada de otras mujeres que estaban ahí por la misma razón que Hinata la lanzo sin importarle que esta fuera la hija del patriarca Hyūga y vocifero con rabia:

–¡Jamás podrás ser la esposa que esperan, le traerás deshonor y vergüenza a tu clan, chiquilla! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No recibiré a nadie! Y tú no vuelvas nunca.

Sentencio dando un fuerte portazo, Hinata no pudo sentirse más inferior, en la única cosa que podría a ver sido buena la término dejando en vergüenza y siendo repudiada por las demás jóvenes que la veían con rabia, al haber esperado tantos meses para que esa mujer las recibiera.

Con ayuda de Ko volvió al carruaje, largándose inmediatamente de ahí por la muchedumbre que los amenazaba molesta por el rechazo de la casamentera.

Al llegar al complejo Hyūga bajo de manera apresurada hacia el templo donde oficiaba como sacerdotisa de Kaguya, entro en este asegurando la puerta detrás de ella y prendió inciensos en la sala de sus ancestros comenzando a orar sin dejar de llorar se aproximó de rodillas hacia el oráculo que estaba frente a las tumbas y observo su reflejo, tan derrotado por un don maldito que hacía ver las desgracias de los demás.

– ¿Por qué, Kaguya-sama? ¿Te he faltado el respeto para recibir este don que es más una maldición? ¿Alguno de mis ancestros lo ha hecho? –Dijo mirando hacia el techo sin dejar de llorar, en las tumbas de grafito se reflejaba su imagen, su maquillaje totalmente corrido la hacían ver efectivamente, como un Oni.

Recordó todas las veces que esta fue callada, menospreciada, siendo sumisa, sin dejar que tomara sus propias decisiones. Ella tenía un don, una maldición a su parecer, todas las mujeres del clan, de la aldea era menospreciadas solo por ser efectivamente eso, mujeres. Volvió su blanquecía mirada hacia el oráculo frente a ella y comenzó a quitar el maquillaje con la manga del kimono, observo en el agua cristalina aunque poco claro, _como una joven mujer cortaba su cabello, hacia maletas y se escapaba de su hogar en la oscuridad de la noche_ , parpadeo un par de veces más desconcertada y observo como esta _tomaba uno de los pergaminos y lo guardaba entre sus cosas_ , la imagen era borrosa pero visible no obstante se acercó un poco más a él y sumergió su rostro por completo en él, como si no necesitara aire para vivir, al hacer esto observo con mayor claridad a _la rebelde mujer que desafiaba a su familia_ y con detenimiento vio sus facciones, salió de golpe de esa mágica agua y jalo aire impresionada de lo que había logrado, esa imagen, _esa mujer era ella_.

Quizás la casamentera acertó, ella no servía como esposa, Hinata sabía la verdad, se aproximaba una guerra y la muerte caería sobre su clan, su ciudad, la nación entera. Con decisión miro hacia el cielo, la luz de la luna se colaba entre la ventana del recinto, miro con detenimiento la misma y extendió su mano hacia el cielo.

–Gracias, Kaguya-sama, ahora se mi misión en este lugar.

Dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa y emprendió carrera, pues tenía que enlistarse a la guerra y traerle gloria a su clan.

.

.

.

Geta: Chinelas de madera.  
Oni: demonio

Notas Bizarras: No creí que fuera a tener aceptación tan rápido, me impresiona que les haya gustado la idea, realmente agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de escribirme y opinar sobre el mismo, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos la próxima. No se olviden dejarme un review, que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y no dejar este proyecto.

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._


End file.
